My Lullaby
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Kairi is the queen of an extremist matriarchal kingdom that does not tolerate men and views them as disgusting, lowly creatures. Sora is the king of a peaceful country where all are equal. GL, BL, & Het. Rating may change.


Kanoi: -GASP!- My first Kingdom Hearts fic!!! …I think

Namine: I think you're right.

Riku: Trust me, it is.

Kanoi: Yeah… ANYWAY! I'm hoping this idea is pretty original, if not I may just cry. Not really, but oh well. So anyway, I want to thank my lovely beta Zuki-chan.

Namine: Aren't you still looking for betas though?

Kanoi: Yes! Indeed I am! I'm looking for two more people to beta, so if you have the time and like this fic please let me know if you are interested in betaing. Thanks in advance to anyone who volunteers.

Riku: Anyway, Kanoi does not own kingdom Hearts, so please don't sue her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" a maiden cried desperately.

"Pity," a blonde woman muttered before ending the other woman's life with a quick blow from her golden daggers.

She left the mess for someone else to clean up; it certainly wasn't her job.

The blonde squinted as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the hallway in comparison to the darkness of the interrogation room she had just been in.

"Did you find anything out, Larxene?"

Larxene turned and saw the army's commander Riku.

"No, Sir," she answered, a petulant look on her face. "Please tell your men to stop bringing me useless toys."

Ignoring the woman's jibe, Riku asked, "Did you kill her?"

A curt nod.

The commander sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's not tell Sora, okay?" the man requested.

"Of course." After a moment's pause, Larxene added, "You baby him far too much."

Riku scowled. "That is none of your business."

"What ever you say," Larxene replied in her annoying sing-song and accompanied it with a shrug. "See ya, Commander."

With a two-fingered wave she sauntered off down the hall.

Riku glared in irritation before violently kicking the wall.

!#$&()

King Sora looked at his door wearily as the doorknob began to turn. A silvery mess of hair appeared, and with it came the rest of Riku.

The commander smiled warmly at his king. Sora tried to smile back, but it came out weak. Riku's smile fell, and he made his way across the room to the brunette.

"Oh, Riku, when will this war be over?" the king asked miserably.

Riku placed his calloused hands on Sora's tight shoulders and began to massage.

"I'm not sure, but at least now we'll have a short break from the fighting. Leon injured their commander," Riku responded.

He stopped the massage when he felt the smooth skin of Sora's hand on his own.

"I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you," the king confessed.

Riku's eyes softened as he smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that easy to lose," Riku whispered lovingly and placed a sweet kiss on Sora's peach lips.

!#$&()

"Damn that man!" Tifa Lockhart growled as she experimentally moved her arm. "Ouch!"

"Tifa! I told you not to move it!" the healer scolded.

Tifa gave a guilty smile. "Sorry, Aerith."

"Honestly, if you keep disobeying my orders you're never going to get better," Aerith chided in irritation.

After a moment, Aerith asked, "So when do you need to report to Her Majesty?"

"Not for awhile. I sent Fujin to give the report," Tifa answered casually.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for your shoulder," Aerith apologized as she cleaned her hands.

"There is one thing you can do," the female commander stated.

"What?" the healer asked as she turned. She was greeted with the sight of Tifa pouting pathetically.

"Kiss it and make it better?" Tifa asked childishly.

Aerith smiled and made her way to the commander. She placed a soft kiss to the other woman's chapped lips.

After the healer pulled away, Tifa muttered, "I meant my shoulder."

"I know," Aerith purred. "I'm getting to that."

A pink blush covered Tifa's cheeks when she saw the light in Aerith's evergreen eyes.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to move my arm," Tifa asked warily.

Aerith placed another kiss to her lover's lips and whispered sensually, "Just leave all the work to me."

Tifa gave a helpless half-shrug. "How can I argue with that?"

!#$&()

"Fujin, where is Tifa?" the queen demanded.

"Injured. With Aerith. Reporting," the small, silver-haired woman answered.

"Very well, begin."


End file.
